


Brolin and Merthur Cuteness

by GlassXelhua



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: just a bunch of brolin and merthur one shots. comment requests if you have any.





	1. Dragon Wolves

Vivian screamed when she heard the brat retching with his hair not even getting soiled. Gaius pushed her past the door and headed in with a nausea tonic.

"Your first litter is an exciting experience!" He smiled when Merlin downed the tonic and coughed with bleary eyes

"It's been a wild ride" His stomach churned and he retched again while batting his Prince’s hands away. “No more rough housing until this lot are at least six years old!” Merlin grinned when Arthur growled and nipped his earlobe to tug slightly as Gaius had left

“How about we compromise?”

“Big word” Merlin gasped a little with a sharper bite under his lobe

“Hmm, you taught me a lot… like this” Another bite compensated by licks over the wound “And this” Arthur mouthed a trail down his Consort’s throat to tease him “And… what was that other thing you like?” He laughed when Merlin pushed him back onto the tiles and straddled him

“Prat. Do you know what happens when you tease me?” Merlin watched his Prince trail a finger over the marks he’d just left on his neck and grin

“What?” Arthur smiled up at him and waited

“A full on war” Merlin lowered himself to bump foreheads and tease the Prince’s lips with his. He squeaked a little when a finger touched his side. 

“Are you ticklish Magic?”

“N-no…” He’d never been a good liar but that was probably his worst when he then dissolved into laughter until Arthur had him writhing on the floor. “I haven’t laughed this much since court…” Merlin tried to calm his breathing and Arthur kissed his forehead gently.

“You were so brave I fell for you”

 

 

“Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?” An annoyed sigh preceeded the answer

“Yes”

“Do you know why you’re here in this court trial?”

“Yes”

“You’re accused of beating, starving and enslaving your stepson as well as verbally abusing him to the point he was considering self harm! Yet you seem unmoved.” Gwen turned to the jury “I call my first witness, Gaius Herb.” She waited for the physician to sit down “You’ve taken the oath and will tell the truth?”

“I have and will”

“When you entered the mansion what did you find?” The elderly medic straightened

“It was shimmering as result of an enchantment. The same one used to hide the stepson”

“You then found him.”

“Yes we did”

“What happened then?”

“I removed the charm and the bruises were revealed. When I tried to cup his face to bathe them he flinched”

“Go on” Gwen bit her lip to stop unprofessional tears for the stepson and focussed.

“He was exceedingly thin and very pale, I would say severely malnourished.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell your sisters?” Gwen watched the jury when Merlin answered

“Morgana and Vivian knew. They joined in”

(“MERLIN! GET UP HERE YOU IDIOT!” Morgana shrieked until he got to her and smacked him when he was there. “When I say get up here I mean get up here now!” She wiped her hand on Merlin’s shirt so the red came off. “Oh you’re not going to cry are you? pathetic!”)

“How did Arthur’s pack know how to find you?” Gwen watched the focus return to Merlin’s eyes

“We met at the ball. He danced with me until I had to leave”

“They let you attend the ball?” Gwen wasn’t surprised by the answer

“No. I snuck out” Merlin smiled at being able to sound like a normal teenager for once.

“Thank you Merlin” Gwen turned to the jury “You’ve been brave”

 

“Are you all right? Must’ve taken a lot out of you” Arthur had looked at him with something Merlin vaguely remembered. Concern still laced his features when he spoke again “You’d think they’d liven it up.” He waited for an answer and tried again “Do you remember when I danced with you?” Arthur watched a smile play Merlin’s lips and grinned when Merlin answered

“I remember that entire day”

 

“What is that?” Merlin’s voice was muffled behind the stack of laundry that Morgana sent to the floor when she smacked him.

“None of your business!” She looked at him in disgust as he bled. Three. Two. She laughed in unison with Vivian and Nimueh. Nimueh answered his question 

“This.” She smacked him with the letter “Is our invitation to the Royal Ball. Arthur Pendragon is looking for a suitor before the next full moon.” Vivian swooned

“Ooooh he could have me even on a full moon!”

“It says all residents” Merlin’s words made Nimueh smile unnervingly

“So it does” She let the silence hang in between each sentence “If you finish all your chores, you may come with us. If not, you sleep in the stables for even suggesting you could attend” Nimueh pulled out a chore list that reached the floor from above her head. Vivian and Morgana giggled at Merlin’s face when he saw it. “I suggest you start” Merlin slaved all day and didn’t dare take a break since he would run out of time. By the end of the day he collapsed and Nimueh clucked her tongue “Poor wretch! You can hardly wear that to the ball. I’m afraid it’s time to leave” She walked out with Morgana and Vivian following. 

“Do you not wish to meet your destiny young warlock?” The dragon was talking to him. A garden ornament was talking to him. “Do you?”

“This can’t be real” Merlin backed away into a stone claw.

“It is real young warlock. To meet the young Pendragon is your destiny. The fate of Albion lies with you both” The dragon breathed fire onto Merlin’s clothes so it died down to reveal a black, blue and silver suit with a dragon pin. “A nice touch if I say so myself for a dragonlord”

“Wha- dragonlord?!”

“Another time we will discuss it” The dragon lowered itself to lie flat “Climb on my back. I will make a new addition to their courtyard” It snorted and took off “My name is Kilgarrah. Feel free to summon me when you wish to return” Merlin climbed off and walked into the crowd, dragon breath hitting his back so he stumbled

“Your shoes don’t have laces yet you tripped” An arrogant smirk followed the sentence when Merlin looked up. “I suppose you know who I am” They danced and talked for the rest of the night and Arthur admitted when they were in private “There’s something about you Merlin. Can’t put my finger on it but…” He leaned back in surprise when Merlin kissed him. “I suppose that’s what I was leading to” He smiled slightly dazedly and reinitiated the kiss. Merlin pulled back 

“Just wanted to do that before I left. Kilgarrah!” Merlin had run from the gardens with Arthur catching up easily but stopping at the sight of a stone dragon moving. He vowed to find Merlin and set off the next day.

 

Which lead to Nimueh being sentenced in the court room and Merlin’s stepsisters being made palace servants. Who were now shrieking with envy at Merlin carrying his first litter of heirs. Arthur frowned when his Magic tensed in his arms.

“What is it?” He read Merlin’s eyes before he answered

“I just felt a contraction”


	2. Twisted

Colin walked off of the set and grinned.

"Bradley!" Honestly he hated the name but it wasn't as if they'd chosen Colin and Bradley. Speak of the devil. Bradley poked his head through the door of their room

"Colin. I've got a surprise for you" He beat his foot on the ground while waiting so Colin walked more slowly. “Colin…” His tone grew more impatient so Colin sped up and linked his arms around Bradley’s neck.

“Have you seen the script? It’s hilarious!” He felt Bradley pull him inside and slid into the room lazily.

“How’s it hilarious?” Bradley tugged on his earlobe and savoured the reaction.

“Your little bit when Uther dies” Colin showed him.

Arthur: no, father please… (cries over Uther’s body)

Bradley looked up with his mouth twitching after reading it. He locked the door and dissolved into laughter.   
“I… cry?! Over that… bastard?!” He steadied himself on the bed “Over that arrogant prat?”

“It’s not like you can really talk” Colin watched his eyes darken.

“I’d never strap you to the pyre”

“It’s just dumb new agers, they’ve got it all wrong” Colin smiled and added “Just like they think you didn’t know” He laughed in unison with his king and walked two fingers up his shirt “Or that you didn’t have me on my back half the day” He laughed when his king pushed him flat on the bed and locked him there with his knees.

“If you want your surprise you just have to say so My Warlock” 

“Yours…” Colin’s breath hitched when his king ground downwards with his hips “I’ve never forgotten” He moaned when his king moved more sharply “Oh gods… Arthur!” He looked up cheekily to see his king leaning down.

“Did you use magic without permission Merlin?” Arthur looked down to see his Warlock panting quickly

“Punish me” Merlin looked back with a challenge in his eyes. “Arthur…” He moaned at being able to call him his real name and Arthur reached out for a picture lying flat on the table.

“After your surprise Warlock” He turned it to face him as Merlin moaned.

“Morgana’s execution. I can’t believe they all fell for it” Morgana had been content to watch from the side even when Merlin was threatened with the pyre. Arthur had sentenced her for treason as soon as his useless clotpole father was dead. Merlin had become Consort and helped exact revenge on all who had ever harmed magic. Arthur smiled at the memory of magic running wild and ruling how it was meant to. All opposition had been dealt with and Merlin had cursed Albion when they died.

 

“In Albion’s darkest hour of need we will rise again and rule you all!” Then the blade had severed his neck and the curse had been sealed.

They’d met again as Bradley and Colin and the world had quaked.

Merlin gasped and moaned as Arthur drove him to insanity and back. He arched into it and chanted

“Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur ARTHUR!” He could feel the arrogant prat smirking when he came undone. He rolled his hips as payback and whispered “Incendiarine vitalis….” Merlin smiled as his king cried out and moved so he wouldn’t collapse on his Warlock’s frame.

“Do that again and I’ll burn from it” Arthur wrapped himself around him and grinned. He teased Merlin’s ear “Just like all those prats who dared…” The rest was swallowed in a kiss.

“They’ll pay sire.” The Curse Bringer smiled against the Tyrant King’s lips “I promise”


	3. Changes

"What is that?" Arthur looked up and around the corner

"Cenred kept Omegas for... pleasure" Leon despised the thought of it "That's why so many in his Kingdom were still grey. Never got a chance to meet their soulmate before they were taken by him." He followed the staircase where the screams were coming from. "Cenred's private chambers!" Leon lead his Prince to a room where their swords ended up being used as lock picks. The omega on the bed was fastened into a contraption that held back his arms, held up his legs and pounded his back to a forward motion. He screamed again and his eyes flashed a darker grey for a moment when he pushed again. "He's giving birth!" Leon stared at the lengths Cenred had gone to to not need to have any part in the birthing. The boy on the bed screamed again and tried to breathe. His scent was dark dragon rose with overpowering mint. Arthur went to unfasten him as Leon caught the child. 

"What's your name?" Arthur let him concentrate on anything but the child coming out of him which he couldn't imagine had been willingly conceived. The omega screamed in pain with the final push, accidentally screaming the answer in the process.

"MerLIIIIIIIIIIN!" Merlin collapsed back on the bed as Leon handed him the child. Arthur unfastened the final restraints and froze with his hand on Merlin's elbow. The leather slid from his arm as the omega turned to him. With azure eyes. "Oh no I can't be meeting my soulmate when I've just given birth to another alpha's..."

"Cenred's dead" Arthur didn't care if it was too blunt when he said it "We killed him in the siege" He laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder since he was holding the babe "I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot, apparently your soulmate" Arthur watched Merlin turn to face him with a ruder sentence than he expected 

"What took you so long?" He shifted up the bed and shouted a little "Just get me out of here!" Merlin held onto Arthur as they left

"Free the other omegas." 

"Why am I holding Cenred's child?" Merlin's words almost stopped him "Why didn't Camelot come sooner?" His punches landed feebly close to Arthur's arm "Why did you wait so long?!" He shushed the babe when it started crying "Shh please Mordred I can't handle it right now! Please!" Merlin's tears flowed as he held Mordred tighter and started apologising a thousand times. Leon watched and counted in his head. The royal prat giving way to Arthur's compassionate side was admittedly a rare occurrence, but it was fantastic when it happened, like a dream merging with real life. Three. Two. One.

"If it had been my choice this wouldn't have happened. If I could change time I would Merlin, but I can't. So how about we forget my mislaid patience and focus on the fact I'm here for you?" Arthur held his shoulders and caught Merlin's tears on his hand "I'm here for you all right? I'm here for Mordred and I'm here for you. You can't shrug me off that easily."

"You're a prat" Merlin was smiling a little more when he said it. 

"Leon, get on my horse. I'm not making Merlin ride with me after his experience." Arthur didn't see his eyes widen. Maybe soulmates could change people more drastically than imagined.

"I have to hold Mordred" Merlin turned to an empty space in the air and twisted his hand "Kiyara dyaterna..." He summoned a horse. The prince of Camelot's soulmate was a sorcerer.

"Full of surprises aren't you Merlin?" Arthur laughed and helped him secure Mordred into a safety contraption on the horse. He turned to Leon "I think the laws need a change wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes... sire" Well that was quick.


	4. Fast

There were downsides to being a famous dom. For example, you met lots of famous subs. Some more attractive than others. Some who became your best friend. No prizes for guessing who he meant. Speak of the devil... Bradley looked around when the familiar Irish twang called him.

"Bradley! Bradley! Could you come over here?!" His voice was higher and more pronounced when he called again "Bradley!" Colin hadn't even noticed he was halfway over to him when he started backing away from the reason he was calling out to him.

"Colin? What's the matter?!" Bradley reached him in time for Colin to back into his chest. He laughed a little and caught him "Are you all right?"

"Course I am that's why I was frantically calling you" If voices could actually drip sarcasm Bradley would have been drowning.

"All right Cols, don't reply like that" Bradley wasn't sure where that came from but Colin's sub instincts made him lower his head

"Sorry" He looked up again when Bradley questioned him

"Anyway why were you calling me?"

"Him" Colin waited for him to follow his gaze to the man (or thing) behind them. Apparently the dickhead (Colin was only ever scared of dickheads) had walked full circle around the clothes rack to catch Colin off guard. Judging by the look on Colin's face the dickhead didn't want an autograph.

"What's going on?" Bradley waited for an answer and got a leering joke instead

"Awe, did I scare your little f**k toy?" Dickhead continued signing his own death warrant "He was making f**king f*ggot eyes at me and flirting like a slut" One glance at Colin told the real story.

"Bradley I..." Colin went quiet when he held up a hand to silence him.

"What's the real reason he called for me? Please don't try lying, I won't believe you anyway" Bradley grinned at Dickhead's expression as a sale's clerk cut in.

"Sir I don't mean to intrude"

"Intrude away" Bradley snaked an arm around Colin's waist and held him in a python grip.

"But this man was intimidating your friend quite a lot. He was threatening him, and I did tell him to stop but apparently he ignored me" Jaimie (as her name tag read) offered a smile to Colin and smiled even wider when she saw Bradley's hand on his waist. "He called him a number of words I'm not comfortable repeating" She walked away while glaring at Dickhead.

"What did he call you? Cols...." Bradley's blood heated when Colin just shook his head

"Don't make me repeat it" Colin bit his lip and swallowed "Please" He watched Bradley's eyes darken before he spoke again

"Go and pay and then we'll leave" He followed Colin to the till and guided him out. They reached the hotel room and Colin sat down on the bed.

"You put your hand around my waist" Colin broke the silence and Bradley nodded

"Ok let's get this over with. I liked you. You're smart, funny, endearing and now I... like... you" He didn't expect Colin to jump kiss him and laughed "I assume this means you like me too?" He listened to Colin catching his breath before he answered

"You've no idea..." Colin had been in a few relationships before but when Bradley ordered him to stay there and rearranged him to lie half on his chest with one arm around Colin's upper chest, he'd never been so glad to submit.


	5. Veil Hunt

He'd stared a little when he'd heard it. Merlin's voice

"Gwen I usually support you but this is wrong. I know it would hurt him but you should break up with Arthur. Anything other than this" Then he'd walked in just as Merlin yelled at her again "Gwen it's wrong!" He'd calmed down a little to add the question "How can you do this to Arthur?" Then Gwen had been interrupted by the tall guy kissing her breaking off to look at the door. Merlin had followed his gaze "Arthur"

"Why?" Arthur had asked it as soon as they were alone. "Gwen if you're not happy with me tell me"

"I am happy Artie, I couldn't be happier but I - I still felt something for Lancelot"

"So I was a substitute."

"Arthur..." Gwen hadn't finished her sentence when he walked out

"I'm going to The Tavern with Merlin. Please don't be here when I get back" 

 

"The one good thing was it lead to this!" Arthur laughed when Merlin rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"Prat"

"I love you too" Arthur grinned until Mithian walked over with the face she always wore to deliver bad news "Oh come on! Can we never get a break?"

"Now you know how I felt being your P.A" Merlin grinned when it earned him an elbow. Mithian shifted

"The couple that bought your dad's old house called" She looked down when she said it "He won't leave them alone. I'm sorry Arthur" The prat facade slipped when Arthur stammered slightly

"W-we're hunting my father?" His chair scraped the floor when he got up. Merlin followed him and blocked the corridor to their room.

"Arthur how can you face a problem by just running away from it?" He looked back at the most stubborn prat in the world and waited "Can you answer that?" Merlin felt his breath hitch when Arthur kissed out his frustration until it softened. He let go of Merlin's face and ran his hands down the sorcerer's arms. 

"I'm sorry" Arthur lead the way into their room as Merlin joked

"Wasn't entirely unpleasant" He smiled and closed the door before joining his prat on the bed "It's not easy Arthur. It's never going to be" Merlin took his hands and locked their fingers together "It's part of the job description, just like putting up with you" He nudged Arthur's head up and reinitiated the kiss. "I'm here you prat, and I always will be" Merlin tugged at Arthur's collar and raised an eyebrow "Do I have to prove it to you?"

 

 

Arthur woke up with a nose full of raven black hair and Merlin practically inhaling his.

"Are you smelling my hair?" He moved his head back as Merlin answered

"You smell mine all the time I wanted to see what all the fuss was about" Merlin laughed when his boyfriend spluttered

"Fuss?!"

"Yes you clot pole. Fuss. Unless burying your nose in my hair doesn't count as one" The sorcerer yelped when Arthur pushed him out of bed.

"You should have told me you were awake when I did that Magic" Arthur groaned at his accidental confession and picked up a pair of trousers "Let's get this over with and go sort him out" He stood in front of the mirror and breathed before saying it "I am hunting my father" He felt Merlin rub the label against his neck and watched him laugh

"Focus on getting dressed!" Merlin dodged the pillow and grinned fondly "Prat"

 

 

"Father? I know it's you. This can't go on" The house was empty and impossibly clean.

"Morgana..." The hiss of his half sister's name made him roll his eyes.

"Is a sorceress, I know. Father you can't keep putting people through this!"

"They are not people"

"Yes they are!" Arthur felt the anger and disbelief mix in his veins. Even in death his father was a racist dollop head. Merlin was chanting behind him

"This should make him visible. Hayah seith intusiris aladein..." Merlin's eyes widened when he'd finished "Arthur I feel something. Some..." He didn't get much further before his body slammed on the wall and two spears from the display pinned each side. Arthur tried to help him down and turned to face his father

"Step back father. Back through the veil, back through your hate, just for once step out of my life!"

"You bewitched my son!" Uther started forward and Merlin choked until Arthur grabbed Uther's hand and twisted it.

"The only thing I was enchanted by was his personality. Father don't make me force you back. Please" Arthur brought out his veil horn and blew "That was surprisingly quick"

"Dont pretend it was easy" Merlin reminded him he was still pinned to the wall. Arthur helped him down and knelt on one knee

"Now he's gone gone it'll be easier to do this"

 

"This was an extract from the biography Beyond Hunters (which will be in store soon), tomorrow we'll be interviewing the author, Riane Emrys - Pendragon."


	6. Loud

"Ah f**k! Oh my god..." Merlin threw his head back and bit the hand covering his mouth, laughing teasingly so Cenred moved to make him moan

"Do you want everyone knowing you're a slut for it? Cause I f**king don't!" He covered Merlin's mouth again and moved "S**t Merlin...! Yeah..." He then swore loudly again when Merlin bit his hand harder and shoved him off. He stood up to pull his clothes on.

"Get out. You can't insult me during sex now get out!" Merlin chucked Cenred's clothes at him and opened the door. "Out. Don't make me repeat myself" He held the door open and shoved him through so Cenred flipped him off.

"Why not shout it Merlin? The whole hall's already heard!"

"Get out"

"All of bloody Camelot!"

"GET OUT!" 

"Could you keep it down?!" A blonde haired prat leaned through a doorway and gestured at their bedroom "Bad enough I have to hear that!" He ducked back in until Merlin said it

"Clot pole dollop head!" He turned around at the slight laugh.

"Care to explain that?" The prat was walking towards him. 

"S**t"

 

 

"F**k Merlin... you're made for this aren't you? F**k...!" Valiant felt him buck his hips and pushed his head down, groaning over Merlin's cries as he neared the edge.

"V - V - Val.....!" Merlin yelled until his nose was flat against the fabric and he was snorting. He kicked Valiant's back and felt him fall off.

"Ow! What the f**k?!"

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur's voice came through the door and Merlin covered himself and opened it

"No. No I'm not flipping all right and he's a f**king prat! I could've suffocated you utter clot pole!" He'd rounded on Valiant and Arthur calmed him down 

"Merlin"

"I couldn't breathe!"

"Merlin! Don't make me order you to breathe now" Arthur steered him out of the room and tossed back at Valiant "I'm giving you five seconds to get out" He walked Merlin down the stairs and sat him down on the counter by the cupboard. "Chin up so I can do this" Arthur had the amazing ability to order him like a prat and care for him like a mother hen simultaneously. He could also lift Merlin easily because his biceps were like trunks. He was actually equally as tall as Merlin, but he trained in MMA with the Camelot Knights. He often invited Merlin to drink with them. Everyone working at The Round Table thought they were with benefits. Only Merlin didn't know what that meant and Arthur threatened to use his fencing sword on anyone who cared to enlighten him. "You really can be stupid can't you Merlin?" Arthur's comment brought him back to the present and he grinned

"You can't really talk" He grinned at the look in Arthur's eyes.

"Every time there's a new witch hunt you land yourself bang in the middle. And every time there's a new git out there you welcome him"

"I let you in" Merlin shifted when Arthur paused 

"Yes you did. And I'll always be grateful that now I can guard you" He read Merlin's expression and answered the obvious question by reiterating what it would have asked "Guard you"

 

 

Merlin whined high in his throat to stop himself whimpering when the kiss deepened again and his lip was bitten gently for the tongue to get through. He tilted his head up and let the prat cover it in peppered kisses down the column of his throat. Arthur grinned against his neck and pulled back

"Prefer your lips" He dove to catch them again and combed Merlin's hair, deepening it further to hear him whine/moan/hum. He couldn't tell which one it was. It could have been all three but he didn't care because he knew by now they meant pleasure. Merlin kept feeling his chest and kissing him back. They didn't go further because this was perfect and 

"I don't really need that" As long as Arthur could catalogue those sounds.


End file.
